Going Dutch
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Post Ep for Damaged. Emily refuses to allow Dave to pay for her.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - This is the start of a series of connected drabbles and one shots. Most of them will be Post-Eps, and I'll be staying as close to canon as I can for as long as possible. To make things easier for the reader, there will be a list on my profile, with links to the stories in order. I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review on your way out.**

 **Dedication - For MissFeminist, who reminded me that I had plans for Emily and Dave, and gave me the kick I needed to get them written and posted.**

 **Post Ep for Damaged.**

* * *

 **Going Dutch**

* * *

JJ sighed, stowing her phone back in her purse. "We'll have to fly back tomorrow, there's an issue with the jet. It'll be ready in the morning, wheels up at eight."

Emily, Morgan and Dave nodded in understanding, and Emily stood up. "I'm going to get a shower. I think I've pulled a muscle in my back."

"You want a massage, Princess?"

Emily laughed, shoving at Derek's arm lightly. "Only in your dreams."

"You caught me."

She rolled her eyes at him, and with a vague wave, headed for the elevator.

"I'm gonna go get some food and go to bed," Morgan said after a moment of silence passed. JJ nodded. "I'll come with. Rossi?"

"I'm good, I'll see you both in the morning. And... thank you."

Morgan nodded, and JJ smiled. "We're a team. It's what we do."

* * *

Dave sat at the hotel bar, nursing a whiskey the barmaid had put in front of him over and hour ago. He didn't particularly want it, but he also didn't want to go to bed and lie staring at the ceiling while sleep eluded him.

"Hey," came a voice from behind him, a small hand pressing against his back for a moment, before Emily sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he heard himself reply, in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. All of a sudden, with Emily sitting beside him, he felt lighter than he had in years. The knowledge that he'd finally solved the case that haunted him suddenly dawned on him, and he smiled widely at her. "I'm great."

She grinned as though she could read his mind. "Good. Have you any idea what the food is like here? I'm starving."

He checked his watch. "They stopped serving food half an hour ago, but there's a restaurant across the street. Come on, my treat. I haven't eaten yet either."

She hesitated for a split second, before she hopped off the stool. "We'll go dutch."

He followed her lead and stood from the stool, putting a few notes on the table and gesturing to the barmaid. "Oh, no," he said to Emily. "I'll pay. It's the least I can do."

"I didn't do anything, so we'll go dutch."

She led him from the bar with an amused look on her face. He scowled.

"No woman has ever paid when I've taken her for a meal, Prentiss, and I don't intend to start with you."

When she glared at him, he knew he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. "You're not taking me for a meal, _Rossi_ , we're just getting something to eat together. You may pay when you're on a date, but we're colleagues. And friends."

He noticed the way she tacked her last thought on, and felt his heart warm slightly. Chuckling, he pointed at the restaurant. "Alright, _Emily_. We'll go dutch. This time."

* * *

"That was amazing," Emily said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"They do good food here," Dave agreed, motioning for the waiter to fetch the bill. When Emily snatched it up from the waiter's hand, Dave grinned. She handed it to him when she'd checked the total and started digging in her bag to find her purse.

Counting the notes out, she handed the money straight to the waiter, ignoring the look Dave was giving her. When she saw him sigh in defeat, she grinned gleefully.

He helped her into her jacket, and let her lead from the restaurant. His hand in the middle of her back was a welcome weight, though she refused to acknowledge the meaning of that thought in her own mind, and when they were through the door, she easily fell into step beside him.

"I had fun tonight," he told her quietly.

"Me too."

"When we get back to DC... maybe you'll let me take you to dinner. That I pay for."

As the implications of his suggestion sunk in, she wondered what she would be getting into. The bureau gossip chain said that he was great in bed but a lousy boyfriend. Of course, she knew that most rumors could be taken with a pinch of salt, but there were so many stories about Rossi that she just didn't know what to believe.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Prentiss."

She glanced at him, raising her eyebrow. "I didn't think you were. I'm just wondering if you're really asking me to break regs to go on a date with you."

"And if I am?"

"Then... I'd love to."

He smiled. "Good. I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to ask you to."

She shoved him, not so lightly. "You're a jerk, David Rossi."

"I never confessed to be anything but. As it goes, I was asking you on a date, and I'd be delighted to take you out."

She huffed. "I think I'm washing my hair that night."

He laughed at her and she smiled despite herself.


End file.
